


Going home

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Spinearl Human AU [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Home, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Spinel meets Pink Pearl's parents.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Spinearl Human AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620982
Kudos: 9





	Going home

Pink pearl started to walk home. "See yeah, spinel," she said.

"Nah, I am walking you home," Spinel said.

"Such a gentle man," pink pearl said rolling her eyes.

"I know," Spinel said.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Pink pearl asked.

"You don't have to ask permission to do anything," spinel said.

Pink pearl gave spinel a piggyback ride. "Surprisingly, you're heavier than last time I held you," she said.

"Adrenaline sucks sometimes, pink," Spinel said.

"That's why you are in advanced science," Pink pearl said.

"Nah, there's more to it," Spinel said.

"I know, we have that class together," She said.

"Oh yeah," spinel said.

"Well let's get home," Pink pearl said.

"Yeah," spinel said.

The two got to Pink Pearl's home.

Rose waited at the door, waving to her daughter.

Pink pearl waved back. 

"See yeah pink," Spinel said starting on her way home.

"Okay, bye pink Pearl's mom!" Spinel yelled.

Rose waved.

Spinel made it home to three smug diamonds.

"So what took so long?" White asked winking.

"Ew, no!" Spinel said.

"Oh," blue said.


End file.
